


Red tears

by DasIchigo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crying, Crying sasuke, Emotional Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Sad, Sasuke suffers emotionally, Spoilers for Episodes 138-141 in shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasIchigo/pseuds/DasIchigo
Summary: Sasuke breaks down after he learns the truth about Itachi from Madara.





	Red tears

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot is based on the end of episode 141 of Naruto Shippuden after Sasuke learns the truth about Itachi, so there are major spoilers ahead.  
> I am curently watching Naruto for the first time with a very good friend of mine and we just watched the episode and I really felt the urge to write a sad Sasuke fic at the end when I saw Sasukes tear streaked face. I actually don't like Sasuke that much because so far he killed my favourite character and killed/ hurt some other characters I really liked, but I also kinda can't really hate him, even if I do. Well, basically I thought the past 3 episodes were really emotional and great, and I hope it is going to give Sasukes character a huge push, so I just had to write this, or at least I am trying. So I am writing this about my first thoughts about this whole event and how he could feel, but if we continue watching and I find something not adding up to what I wrote, I won't change it, because this is supposed to show you how I felt about this ^^  
> Well then, I will shut my mouth now at let you enjoy this fic!
> 
> (I also tried to add the picture in the end :3)

The dark room fell awkardly silent after Madara finished telling Sasuke about his clans, and brothers past. He didn't move from where he was sitting while carefully watching Sasukes every move. The boy was shivering badly, his black eyes widend in shock, now staring down on his shaking hands since the elder of the two Uchiha started talking. Madara knew it was probably a lot at once, maybe too much – or better, most likely too much for him to take in all at once.

Since the day Itachi murderd his whole clan as he was ordered to, Sasuke hated, despised his older brother he once loved so much. But up until now he didn't know the truth. The boy didn't know why Itachi really massacred is whole clan and only let him live. So far he belived what his brother told him was true, that Itachi did all of this only to test the limits of his abilities and only let Sasuke live because his younger sibling now had the burning desire to kill him, and so far the lie stayed unnoticed.

The two Uchiha stayed in silence for a long while with Sasukes unspoken wish to be left alone hanging between them. None of them made a move the whole time, except Sasukes trembling form. Madara decided it was enough for now. He got up from where he was sitting and looked down at Sasuke, with a calm voice he informed the younger one he would leave now and inform his team about his condition, coming back in a couple of hours. After Sasuke stayed silent for a few more moments, Madara took his Akatsuki coat and and left without another word, much to Sasukes relief.

Finally, he was alone.

Sasukes heart was racing in abnormal speed and at the same time felt as if it was going to stop any second now. His already injured chest hurt with every shaky breath he took and he felt like something was ripping him appart from the inside.  
All those years, he hated his brother. All he wanted, was to kill Itachi. And to reach this goal he did so much wrong and he knew it. Only to take his stupid revenge he left the leaf and joined Orochimaru, even if he was fully aware of the fact he was only used by the snake man. He left all the friends he made over the few years and hurt them. A thought of Naruto, his best friend and rival and how he was still searching after him crossed his mind. He, and Sakura, and maybe even some of the others still seemed to care about him, even after all he did.

Right now, it made him sick to his stomach.

The young Uchiha tried to supress the sob, that was forming in his already soar throat as he pull one of knees his up to his chest, burring his face in it. His free hand somehow found its way in his silky, black hair, desperatly starting to grab and pull on it.  
Another whimper escaped him and tears begann to form in his exhausted eyes.  
'Why, why does it hurt so much?' he wondered.  
'Why did all of this have to happen?'  
'It can't be true, he must have been lying.'  
'It wasn't fair, why didn't he tell me about it?'

Sasukes thoughts were racing. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. He didn't know what to do. Everything hurt and he was still exhausted from the fight earlier against-  
No, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about how he just killed his brother, his brother who he hated so much, but who actually spared his life because to him, he was more important than the whole leaf village.  
His onyx eyes shut thightly, he sobbed again, tears mixed with the blood from his right eye were now rolling down his pale cheeks. Sasuke didn't even try to stop the tears this time now. Violent sobs shook through his already trembling body as his grip around his knee first thightend, but quickly got lose. He fell forward but didn't even try to catch himself. His forhead hit the soft futon he was sitting on, one of his hands grabbing the cold fabric thightly, his knuckles turning white.

It hurt. Every sob and every cry he let slip, his chest ached terribly and he felt like he was sufficating.  
But on the other hand, it also felt good. It felt good not to hold back, not trying to stay strong, to let his always perfect expression slip and to give in to all his bottled up emotions, to for once, just cry as hard as he wants to. On a way, he really needed this, even if he would never admit it.

The raven didn't know when the last time was he cried that hard, neither did he know how much time passed so far, and how long he's been sitting on that futon, crying his eyes out, but it didn't matter to him right now. He had slowly calmed himself down an rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling, armes spread on each side of him. His breathing slowed down and his heartbeat went back to a normal pace. Sasuke tried to concentrade on his breathing. It has probably been a few hours by now and the others could come back any moment now. Even if it must be quiete obvious how much he cried, he didn't inted on letting them see him as a sobbing mess though.

Sighing, he sat up. Onyx eyes scanning the room for any signs of someone who could have whitnessed his breakdown, but to his luck he found himself still alone in the dark room. With still shivering hands, Sasuke wrapped his blanket around him and again burried his face in his knees, but this time only silent tears slipped down his cheeks.  
More pictures of his friends, famlily and especially his brother popped up in his head and a small smile appeared on his face.  
"Those fools" He whispered, before slowly drifting into a calming sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I really hope you liked it!  
> Also, I hope I didn't get to out of character but keeping stuff like this in character always is a little bit hard. And as you can see, I wrote Sasuke in a way I would hope his character would develope from now, even though I am pretty sure it probably won't happen :/  
> Well, thanks for reading!  
> It would make me happy if you could leave a review and tell me if you liked it owo  
> (oh, and please keep in mind that english isn't my main language, so if you notice and mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3)
> 
> Also, I am currently writing a lot, planing a lot, mostly one-shots though, but I am searching for a beta! So, I won't publish stuff that often, because it always takes me a while, but I really need someone to beta my stories, especially because I am actually not english. So if you are interested in helping me out there, let me know! :3


End file.
